Don't Miss Me Too Much
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "I told you not to train anymore." He said looking down at me grabbing my wrist. "No you didn't, you said you weren't going to train with me." I said trying to pull me wrist away from him. "Tenten, you don't understand, really?"


"Don't Miss Me Too Much"

Well, here we go. I wanted to write so I did. I hope you guys like it.

This mission sucks God I was supposed to steel his scrolls, and now he has me pinned to a bed. Just great, I'm kinda distracted, that's why I'm not out from under him. I reached into his back pocket and grabbed the scroll. Just as I finished Neji came through the door, and tore the guy off of me in a few seconds of Neji activating his Byakugan the guy was unconscious. I stood up from the bed and grinned at him holding up the scroll. He glared at me and snatched it away.

"Tenten, what's wrong with you. Are you that weak? Did you even fight? You idiot, you almost got raped. If I hadn't been here what would've happened? You can't afford to get distracted on missions Tenten. That's why I'm having to rescue you all the time, I won't cover both of us, learn to watch after yourself." That was the most I'd ever heard Neji say. He was really pissed. I mean yeah he saved me, but I don't rely on him that much, do I? Ugh now Neji's mad at me I guess I should try harder in training, I mean I always quit before he does. That's why it's always Neji to the rescue. I'll get stronger Neji, you just watch. I followed closely behind him, but he didn't like that I guess and grabbed my shirt by the back and put me ahead of him. He thought I was that weak he was going to watch me the rest of the trip back wasn't he. I don't want him to think of me like that; I'm a great Ninja…aren't I?

Neji was still mad at me this morning, and he won't take his eyes off of me. I decided it'd be easier to train with Lee. It had been hours sense we started training, and Lee said he wanted to start 'conditioning'. That's how he referred to his insane number of laps around the village. I was tired, but I wanted to get stronger how can I do that only doing what I used to. I turned to Neji who had been practicing with Gai-sensei and was now meditating as is his usual rutine, and got down on my knees in front of him.

"Neji would you like to continue training with me?" I asked. He opened his eyes giving me a once over.

"No." That's all he said. He didn't think I would be useful because I was worn out. I decided not to fight with him. Nobody even wins against a Hyuuga. I left the training field hoping someone would still be training. Eventually I stumbled across team 7's training field. I saw Sasuke working on his targets he must have heard something because he whipped around, and I held up my hands in surrender. I relaxed and scowled. I laughed he was kind of like Neji.

"Hey got any room for me?" I asked he looked confused.

"No." He said turning away.

"Oh, come on you'd get a lot more done working with me, and my team won't train with me so we could help each other out." He turned to me.

"Look I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not interested in getting the Hyuuga mad at me because I messed with his precious little Tenten." I scoffed.

"He doesn't care anymore, he thinks I'm weak, and he won't stop checking up on me. I just want to become stronger. Please help me." I asked quietly a bit ashamed of myself, Sasuke stepped toward me.

"You know He'll be upset right?" He took a pause and chuckled, the sound ended as quickly as it started. "Alright, let's train." I lifted me head and grinned at him.

We had trained for hours and it was now almost 1pm. "Thanks so much for training with me Sasuke, I didn't know that you're actually a pretty cool guy." He looked at me with a blank stare. "Anyway, I'm going to go have some lunch." I began to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed a hold of my sleeve. Spending so much time with Neji, I knew what this must have meant. 'Don't go.' "Sasuke, would you like to get something to eat with me?" He let go of me sleeve and nodded. We grabbed or things and headed into town. We decided to eat some ramen. Sasuke was interesting; I had heard his story, but never from his point of view. I instantly knew why he wanted to kill his brother. My own family had been killed and if it were my sibling that had done it. I would never let that slide. (I actually really love Itachi, Volume 43 is so sad. T_T)

"So what's with you and Hyuuga?" He asked a little strained he obviously didn't care. I shrugged.

"He got mad at me because of our last mission, and now he doesn't really want to be around me." I said trying to end it quickly, for his sake.

"Oh, yeah I heard about you getting into some trouble last mission."

"Even you heard about that, ugh. Well at least Neji was there." I said, understanding the trouble I had been in.

"I'm not cut off from the world Tenten." I laughed. He looked at me for a second.

"You try to help people a lot huh?" I turned to him confused. "You could tell I didn't want to talk about Neji." He said matter of factly. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well, why make anybody's day worse?" He nodded and stood paying for our food. When we turned around there were dozens of girls starring at me glaring, Sasuke sighed and walked past them I fallowed after him, after a few minutes of walking down the street I said "You have a lot of fan girls." He smirked,

"More than Neji?" He asked I looked at him surprised, but laughed.

"Is everything between you 2 a competition.?" I sighed, I heard him mumble 'yeah' I had head down, I was daydreaming and so I ran into somebody. I looked up to see Neji glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing with Uchiha?" He asked with a glint of hate in his eyes Sasuke glared back and I tried to interrupt.

"Um, Sasuke and I were training." I said pushing against his chest, because him and Sasuke were getting a little close.

"I told you not to train anymore." He said looking down at me grabbing my wrist.

"No you didn't, you said you weren't going to train with me." I said trying to pull me wrist away from him.

"Tenten, you didn't understand that, really?" I looked up at him. I motioned for Sasuke to leave. Once Neji and I were alone we continued to stare at each other for a moment.

"Neji, I'm sorry. I didn't want to fight and I still don't. I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me." I said he was still holding onto my wrist, like he was scared to let go. He moved closer to me, he bent down so his mouth was next to my ear.

"I'm making you pick Tenten. Me or Sasuke?" Neji whispered. I shivered, but was shocked He'd go that far. Friends don't make you choose.

"You're making me pick?" I questioned. He nodded. "Then I pick Sasuke. **Don't miss me too much you jerk!**" I screamed pulling away from him. He let go this time, the feeling in my chest made me want to die right there just so Neji would help me. When I ran away, I just broke my ties to Neji. He's my best friend and now it's over. I stopped when I reached a corner; I turned and watched Neji from the alley. He was still standing in the same spot, and then he turned put his hands in his pockets and walked away. I wanted to run after him so much. I knew I'd regret this.

The next day I showed up for training scared to talk to Neji. I trained with Lee for a few hours. I was worn out a little sooner this time, probably because of the current situation which thankfully Lee and Gai-sensei didn't know about. They left for their conditioning, and I was going to meet up with Sasuke, but I turned seeing Neji meditating. I walked up to him.

"Neji would you like to train with me?" I asked giving him the option that I knew he'd turn down.

"Sure, let's go." I was surprised, but stumbled to my feet and we began training.

No POV

Sasuke came up to Neji at Ichiraku's with Tenten draped in his arms.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"That I believe is Tenten." Neji stated mater of factly.

"I know that you ass hole what the hell was she doing lying unconscious in your training field?" Neji stood up to walk away.

"She asked if I would train with her, she ran out of chakra, and that I suppose is why you found her there.

"So you really don't care anymore huh? Tenten's been your best friend for years, and you're just giving her to me? Well, she's strong; she's very convenient to have around isn't she? Not to bothersome either, you were just over protective huh? You always wanted to make sure your girl was ok." Sasuke said smirking the whole time. Neji was gritting his teeth.

"Tenten is not a tool." He said walking past him.

"Isn't that what you just used her for?" Sasuke shouted out to Neji who stopped in his tracks for only a second, and continued walking.

The next morning I found myself in a room I didn't recognize. When I got up I saw Sasuke in the corner watching me.

"Sorry I couldn't bring you home, the door was locked and I didn't want to break anything." He said in all seriousness. I laughed

"Thanks Sasuke, want to start training?" I asked getting out of what I assumed was Sasuke's bed.

"Sure, you want some breakfast?" I nodded

No POV

Sasuke came out from the woods alone surprisingly enough seeing as Tenten was training with him now. He walked up to Neji. He simply walked past him, and said.

"She doesn't last too long does she?" Neji was confused, he watched Sasuke walk away. He ignored what he had said, and went home.

I woke up with Neji holding me. I grabbed a hold of his shirt to hold myself up, I was surprisingly tired.

"Tenten?" I looked up at him just relieved the he was here.

"Hey, why are you here?" I asked curious.

"Sorry, I guess I should go." He said pushing me away to stand. I held his shirt in my hand.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just thought you didn't care anymore." I said looking down he stopped moving away. He didn't say anything, and I frowned.

"Neji you used to always make sure I didn't get worn out, you'd secretly check my chakra level so I wouldn't get to worn out, you'd keep my safe at missions. You watched over me. I miss that." He looked down at her.

"You noticed all of that huh?" He smirked.

"Of course I did." I said pulling away from him, and sitting up straight.

"Then why in the hell would you choose Sasuke?" He said gritting his teeth.

"I knew I'd regret that. I think it was in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry Neji." He didn't look convinced. He looked…pissed.

"What kind of reason is that? Sasuke doesn't care about you, he left you here. Who is it that, would keep you out of danger during missions? Who worked on your skills instead of his? Who made sure you weren't working too hard in training? That's me Tenten that was always me." I knew he was right, I knew all of that, and I took him for granted like he'd always be there, just like everyone else.

"I know Neji, and it's all of that, the little things that made me fall in love with you." His head shoot up and he starred into my eyes. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Say that again Tenten." I knew what he meant, and I was happy he knew, but didn't know where this would go.

"I love you Neji, and I'm sorry that I ruined everything." He smiled.

"Ruined everything? Tenten you just made everything a million times better. I'm so glad I came here." He said hugging me, this was the first hug I've ever gotten from Neji the closest thing is when he hold me arms distance away by the shoulders.

"Why did you come Neji?" I asked still wondering when he was so mad.

"**I missed you too much Tenten**." He said smirking, I smiled.

"It's nice to know that you miss me." He brushed the hair away from my face, and kissed my forehead.

"I always miss you Tenten."

I thought of this last night, and decided to write it because I love this phrase. Anyway I know it wasn't all that great, but I hope you enjoy reading it. Review and Favorite please.


End file.
